Juggie! Jughead x OC
by Joeyflo2
Summary: Octavia Anastasia Pierce grew up with Jughead Jones, Archie and Betty. Even though she joined the Southside Serpents when she was 13, everyone in town loved her and sad when she had to move. When she comes back, what will happen? How will Jug react when he finds out that she is back? Will she finally tell him how she feels or will Betty get in the way?
1. Juggie!

**A/N: I know that you have to be 16 to join the serpents, but just so my** story lines **up correctly I had to change it a little bit. Also, Debby Ryan is what my character. (The picture above). Enjoy! Also, you will notice I bounce between first and third person. Sorry about** that ; **-; xx**

Octavia sighed as she plopped onto her bed. She had just finished unpacking and organized her room. "Octavia! Are you going to the Wyrm today?" another sigh as she forced herself to get up. "Yeah mom, I just finished my room." She was happy that her mom didn't sell the house when they left, she missed everything about it. Octavia stood in front of the mirror, taking her appearance in. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair auburn, paired with a fair complexion, she loved every single bit of herself. She had grown a little in the two years they were gone, she still wore her serpents jacket in Massachusetts, she found that maroon was one of her best colors and she constantly worked out to keep herself strong, she didn't have a six pack but she did have muscle.

Octavia slowly made her way down the stairs. "Are you going to see Jughead?" mom asked, I shrugged slightly "Maybe. I want to surprise him at school though. Can I take my bike?" I begged, giving her my famous puppy dog eyes. Mom sighed and rolled her eyes "Wear your helmet and text me when you get there. Got it?" I nodded and headed out of the house into the garage. I had gotten my bike while I was in Mass. Even though the pot holes were kind of hard to avoid. I quickly hopped on it and drove to the Whyte Wyrm.

When I arrived, it still looked the same, I felt tears prick my eyes. This place was a second home to me. I quickly grabbed my phone and picked my contact that said 'FP'. I grinned and sent him a message

Octavia: I'm sending in a surprise for you guys. Get ready. It will be here in 2 minutes.

FP: Something for me? Oh you shouldn't of, It's not even my birthday!

I rolled my eyes and grinned, FP had always been like a father to me. I rolled my eyes and waited for two minutes, once it was up, I walked into the Wyrm. All the chatter ended immediately and they all stared at me. FP was standing at the bar when his eyes shifted to me. He face brightened as he made his way towards me. "Octavia? Look at you!" He scooped me up and hugged me, twirling me around.

"It has only been two years FP. You act as if it's been 10." He smiled with an eye roll. "Well, it feels like it has been. Does Jug know you're here? I can call him." "NO!" I practically yelled, he laughed. "I want to surprise him at school tomorrow." FP nodded and looked around "Octavia is back!" They all cheered, some raising a beer, others raised their fists in the air. "Welcome back Octavia!" A few cheered. She missed the feeling of being loved. Mass was nice but it wasn't home. Here, everyone knew and loved her. They spent the night celebrating until FP sent her home to get some sleep before school.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm. I stood, showered and walked to my closet. What to wear... It was pretty easy to pick, everything I owned was either maroon, stripped or black. I settled on a plain outfit.

As I was grabbing my bag, my phone vibrated. Jughead.

 **Juggie:** _My surprise is coming today?_

 **Octavia:** _Yes, I hope you love it._

 **Juggie:** _I wish it were you. I miss you_.

I grinned, if only he knew.

 **Octavia:** _I know_ :( _But I'll come visit you soon! I promise!_

 **Juggie:** _Someone bought your house. I went by there yesterday and I saw a moving truck... I thought you guys weren't going to sell it?_

 **Octavia:** _We weren't but we need money..._

 **Juggie:** _Oh..._

 **Octavia:** _I gotta go, I have to get to school. I'll talk_ _to you later! xx_

I grabbed my bag, helmet and walked downstairs. "I'll see you later mom. I'm going to school." With that, I hopped on my bike and drove to Riverdale high. When I arrived, I used the kick stand to steady my bike and took my helmet off I heard a few gasps then some whispers. I smiled at each person that I walked by. They smiled back, some said "Hey, O." Another nickname for me.

When I walked in through the double doors I saw Cheryl and some of the others heading towards me, they were already talking "Is she really back?" Cheryl asked, they all stopped walking when they saw me. I smiled brightly "Well, well, well, you really are back." Cheryl said, I nodded "Someone go get Jughead!" She commanded as she hugged me tightly. Since we weren't far away from the student lounge, I wasn't surprised when I saw Jughead and the others walking behind Reggie.

When Reggie walked through the crowd, everyone moved to the side, revealing me to the rest of the group. Jughead stopped walking, frozen, he stared at me. Jughead slowly dropped his bag onto the ground. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. He was so much more attractive than before, his hair, his stare, him. After a few seconds he ran up to me, I met him in the middle, he hugged me tightly, closing his eyes. I held him even tighter "I'm guessing you're my surprise?" He asked happily. I nodded in his neck "Yes. I figured it would be better letting you guess. You are pretty much a Hardy boy." (The Hardy boys are junior detectives like Nancy Drew 3 )

The bell had rung, they grinned at each other, not moving. "Come on love birds. We gotta get to class." Cheryl teased lightly. I blushed, so did Jug.

I did have one more surprise for him... I was going to tell him that I love him.


	2. The package

**Hey guys! I'm super excited to show you this one! Enjoy!**

Jughead looked over at me and asked, "Where are your brothers?" I scratched the back of my neck "Oh, um, they will be here tomorrow. They needed to finish something up before they came back." I shrugged and walked to the front office. The woman glanced up from her phone with a sigh, "I'm assuming you're Octavia Pierce." I nodded "Yeah. I am." She practically threw my paper and ID at me. "That's your schedule. Have a good day." I raised my eyebrow "You could also try not to be so damn rude." I spat at her as I turned on my heels and walked out of the office. First period… English. I smile at my paper and walk towards room 312.

Of course, the room would be filled with all of the jocks and vixens. After taking a quick sweep of the room, I spot an open seat in the middle of the room. I quickly made my way to it and waited for class to begin.

"Hey, Octavia!" My head snapped up to the owner of the voice.

 ** _Chuck Clayton._** I hadn't noticed he was sitting next to me, I send him a soft smile and wave. "You got hot." He leaned closer to me. I laughed "Thanks, I guess?" with that, I turned my head back to my paper. "I was thinking… Now that you're back, do you wanna go on a date with me?" He whispered. My eyes widened, and I shifted my gaze to him again. "Um, I can't. I'm busy tonight, I'll let you know when I am free though." He grinned and nodded "Sounds good. Do you need my number?"

I shook my head "No, I'll find you." I finished my paper and handed it to the teacher. He told me that I could study for the rest of the period. What was I going to study? I don't even have my books, this is my first class of the year. Oh well, I'll just listen to music.

I smiled and nodded heading back to my seat, I popped my headphones in and listened to my favorite playlist until the end of class. I stood first and headed out without taking my headphones out. **_This place is boring. I miss Massachusetts. At least if I was bored there I could go to the next town._** I listened to music in my classes until lunch. Just as I was about to enter the lunchroom, my phone went off. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

 ** _Chauncey._**

I rolled my eyes and answered it "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "We've got the package in a safe place. It won't be found. We finished building the hatch, only we can enter it. I'll show you how it's done when you get home." Chauncey spoke.

I leaned against a wall and nodded "Okay, good. We need to protect it. At least until we find out who is trying to hurt it… Or why the serpents were hired to grab it from Sweetwater. Just make sure it's comfortable, it isn't a prisoner." I ordered. Normally I was nice, but, in a situation like this, I needed to be strong. "Understood." He said and hung up. I locked my screen and stuffed it into my pocket.

"What's the package?" I heard someone ask from around the corner. I peered around it, following the voice. _Jughead._ I raised an eyebrow "Do you always listen to other people's phone calls?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "No, only when people sound like they're trying to hide something. That, sounded like you were hiding something. So, what's the package?" I laughed "It's just my stuff from Mass. My clothes and my furniture." I lied smoothly.

"Mhm… So, your mattress needs to be comfortable, because it's not a prisoner?" He crossed his arms, mirroring my posture.

"Yes…?" He raised an eyebrow "You are the worst liar I have ever met Octavia. Tell me what's going on." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I hate that I can never say no to you. It's those fucking eyes." I moved closer to him "Come with me after school. Okay? I'll explain everything to you then." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He nodded "Fine. But, you need to tell me everything." I nodded "Okay, I promise." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed, I blushed, **_Shit. Did I just do that?_**

I took his hand "Come on, food." I pulled him into the lunch room, we grabbed food since we could only take one piece of fruit and one plate of food, I took one of each, so did Jughead. When we sat at the table with Betty and the others, we switched. I gave him my plate of food and I took his piece of fruit. I loved fruit, especially apples.

"Hey Octavia, where's your hunky brother? Sebastian never misses a day of school." Kevin asked with a mysterious grin. "Hunky brother? Well, they all are still in Mass. They will be in school tomorrow. He's dying to see you." I playfully wink at him. We all talked about what Massachusetts was like, I answered all of their questions until a raven-haired girl walked up to our table. She placed the tray down and smiled "You're Octavia? I've heard so much about you." She said with a large smile on her face. "I'm Veronica Lodge. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back softly "It's nice to meet you too." After that, we fell back into light chatter.

"Hey, Octavia." I glanced up and saw Cheryl. She looked at Veronica. "So, you must be Veronica Lodge. I heard whispers. Betty, do you mind?" She forced her way between Kevin and Betty, almost pushing her off the bench. Cheryl nodded "You should join the river vixens." The redhead invited. I couldn't help but feel bad… Her brother was missing. Her **_twin_** , if something happened to any of my brothers, I don't know what I would do.

"Octavia. Earth to Octavia." Cheryl said, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her "You should try out too. I know you would bring spice to my squad." I nodded "When are tryouts?" She grinned "Today after school." I shifted my gaze over to Jughead. He nodded "I'll wait." I rolled my eyes. _He sure is persistent._ "Okay, I'll be there." Veronica then said, "Betty, you should try out too." Cheryl rolled her eyes "All are welcome." She spat, I growled, "Don't be rude Cheryl." She looked at me and walked away. I sighed when the bell rang.

When school was over, I met up with Jughead. "I'll wait on the bleachers." He grinned "You're not going to let me get away huh? Would you like to follow me into the girl's room too?" I teased lightly, causing him to blush again and shrug his shoulders. I smirked and walked into the locker room. I quickly changed into some shorts and a crop top. I tied my shoes as tight as possible. Knowing my luck, it'd fly off and hit someone. When I walked out, I saw Betty and Veronica cheering.

 _Maybe some Spanish music. Or my Zumba playlist. Yeah. That sounds good._ I ran back and grabbed my phone and my speaker that I carried around, just in case someone needed some music. I searched for my song and made sure the Bluetooth was synced with it. I grinned when it started to play. Something about Spanish music made me want to dance. I walked out with a large grin on my face.

"Where's the spice, girls?" Cheryl asked with her hands on her hips. I walked up to her "Well, maybe I can try to give us some spice."

I saw Jughead sitting in the corner, he wasn't paying attention. _Thank god. I'd do some stupid shit if he was paying attention, too nervous I guess._ Cheryl smiled and nodded "Go ahead." She took her seat again and watched. I nodded for everyone to move behind Cheryl. They did without question.

I looked at her then pressed play on my phone, causing the speaker to start with clapping from the music. I closed my eyes and let it absorb into me, soon I found the beat and started to swing my hips. I stopped and clapped, as I jumped once. After that, everything started to blur, I started to dance, my hips swinging and my legs moving. Towards the end I grinned and started dancing away from them, some of them raised their eyebrows but I just laughed softly. I stopped dancing all together and started my run.

Soon I felt my body lift off the ground, flipping, my hands made contact with the hardwood floors of the gym, they pushed off and I turned over, so I was standing back on my feet. I flipped about three more times before I threw my body as high as I could, then I started to spin. Right before I hit the floor I controlled my body, so I would land on my feet. And I did. When I did, my song finished. I was out of breath, but it felt good. I missed cheering and gymnastics. Cheryl's mouth was open.

She stood and smirked "Thank god. Some spice. You'll be eye candy with me. Up front." I grinned

"Awesome." With that, she ended tryouts and I walked up to Jug. "What?" I asked, his eyes were wide. "I didn't know you could do that." I shrugged shyly "That's nothing. I was in gymnastics for the entire time I was in Mass. I won a few titles too." I shrugged "Come on. We need to go. Chauncey, Sebastian and Pony are probably angry I didn't tell them where I was." I lead him out of the gym and to my bike. "Just hold onto me and trust me." He hesitantly nodded and got on after I did. I gave him my helmet and we drove to my house. When we arrived, I looked at him and looked him in the eyes.

"You need to promise me. You won't tell a soul. I need you to know this will put you in as much danger as we are in. Which is a lot."

He nodded "I promise Octavia." He followed behind me into my house.

"Octavia Anastasia Pierce. Where the fuck have you been?" Sebastian's voice boomed as soon as I closed the door. I looked up at the large staircase, he was making his way down them. "Sorry, you said to act normal, to try not to make myself look suspicious, Cheryl asked me to try out for cheerleading. If I said no then that would have been weird, which is what you told me exactly not to do!" He huffed at my answer. Sebastian raised an eyebrow "why is Jughead here?" I heard Jughead shift uncomfortably "Hi, nice to see you too Sebastian." He said. I smirked "He needs to know. He will help us. He wants to help us."

Sebastian nodded "Pone! Chauncey! Octavia is here. Jug's here too!" She heard two sets of feet running from the kitchen to the front room. "Hey, Jughead." "Hey Jug." Pony and Chauncey greeted. "How do we do this? Show me." They knew what I was talking about. We all walked down to the basement. It was going to be my bedroom/apartment. It had everything, kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom and two bedrooms. Yes, this house was ridiculously big. I looked at the wall of bookshelves. "Okay. Now, just move these books. You have to tap it twice."

He pointed to a special spot, thankfully they didn't make it obvious. I tapped on it twice and a screen popped up.

Chauncey pressed some buttons and then said "Now, you have to touch it, it has to take your handprint. I nodded and did what I was told. After it was done copying my handprint, I took my hand off it and put it back on again.

It read my hand and it opened the bookshelf. I pulled it lightly, making it move forward. "Are you sure you want to see this…?" I asked Jughead, he nodded and put his bag on the couch. I nodded and walked down the hall "You guys did a good job."

I knocked at the door and opened it. The "Package" was sitting on the couch, watching tv. I looked at it and smiled.

Jughead on the other hand gasped. "The package is…"

He stopped talking and looked between me and the package. I frowned

"The package is Jason Blossom?!"

 **What did you guys think? Let me know! Thank you for reading! - Love Joce**


End file.
